Where Have All the Adults Gone?
by Red Witch
Summary: So where were the adult members of the XMen when the Bayville Sirens were running around? Rated mainly for alcoholic abuse.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. This question has been bugging me, how did the girls form the "Bayville Sirens" without Xavier knowing about it? Why didn't he or any of the adults find out about it? Here's one possible answer. 

**Where Have All the Adults Gone?**

"I don't know why we just don't go to the professor," Kurt grumbled as the two boys snuck off into Scott's car. 

"We wanna get the girls out of trouble, not get them in deeper trouble," Scott told him. "Besides he and Hank are doing important work in the Danger Room."

"What sort of work?" Kurt asked.

"Maintenance mostly," Scott explained. "But he did say that he and Hank had important strategies to work on."

Meanwhile down in the Danger Room, Hank and Xavier looked over the map. Hank was lost in thought as he studied the position. Finally he decided on what to do.

"B-13," Hank said. 

"Hit!" Xavier called out. "You sank my battleship!"

"Goody!" Hank smiled, holding up a shot glass. "I get to take a drink!" He downed it.

"My turn," Xavier looked at the board. "A-7"

"Miss," Hank told him.

"Oh well," Xavier shrugged and took a shot glass. "Bottom's up!" He drank it down.

"I love these new rules," Hank said. "How long have we been playing this game?"

"Every night for the past week," Xavier said. "The Danger Room is so nice and peaceful don't you think?"

"Yeah it's the last place the students will ever bother us," Hank chuckled. "Well maybe Scott and Jean."

"I took care of that," Xavier waved. "Told them the Danger Room was down for maintenance." 

"Good cover story," Hank said. "B-13."

"Hank you just said that one," Xavier said. "You hit my battleship again."

"Good that means I get to take a drink again," Hank downed another shot. "So when does Ororo get back from her trip to Africa?"

"About the same time Logan said he'd get back from his wanderings," Xavier said. "So that gives us at least two more days."

"You really think it's a good idea to let Scott and Jean watch the kids most of the time?" Hank asked.

"Don't worry they're good kids," Xavier told him. "I don't think there are going to be any wild parties this time. And if there is a problem Jean will tell me. A-5."

"Yeah I see what you mean she's not the type to do anything behind our backs," Hank nodded. "Or let any of the other students get away with anything. Missed." 

Xavier took another swig. "Nope, everything has gone smoothly. No explosions, no fights, no nothing this past week. It's like almost half the kids aren't even here at night." 

"I don't remember ever having anything go so smoothly," Hank sighed. "B-13."

"Hank you've said that three times already!" Xavier said exasperated.

"Well three times the charm," Hank raised his glass and downed it.

"Oh fine, be that way," Xavier said. "B-13!" 

"That's your own battleship!" Hank said.

"Well I wanna hit something and it's already sunk so why the heck not?" Xavier said. He drank the shot. 

"You have a point," Hank said. "Let's just bomb the heck out of all of them and drink!"

"Yeah!" Both of them made bombing noises as they drank into the night. Later the next morning, Ororo and Logan found them passed out in the danger room. 

"Well this explains it," Logan grumbled. "It's like Christmas all over again only this time they're not covered in tinsel as well as plastered. Chuck! Hank! Come on wake up!"

"Oh my head," Hank moaned. 

"What…Officer it's not even my car…" Xavier moaned. "Oh hello. Back so soon?"

"We both came home early," Ororo glared at them. "And it's a good thing we did. Considering the situation."

"What situation?" Xavier looked at them bleary-eyed. "Is there something Jean and the others are keeping from us?"

"You could say that," Logan said sarcastically as he put in a videotape in and turned on a monitor. "Take a gander at this." It was an article on the Bayville Sirens.

"More mutants?" Hank asked, his brain not quite operation at maximum efficiency. "Maybe we should recruit them? Maybe the professor can find them with Cerebro."

"That won't be necessary," Ororo said sharply, pausing on a police sketch of the Sirens. "Take a closer look."

"Gee they look familiar," Xavier stared at the picture. "Now where have I…uh oh." 

"Yeah uh oh," Logan snapped. 

"Oh dear," Hank gulped.

"Now would you two care to explain to us just how these girls managed to sneak off the grounds and roam around at night getting into trouble without you knowing about it?" Ororo glared. 

"We're busted aren't we?" Hank gulped.

"Big time," Logan snapped. 

"That is the last time we leave you two alone in charge with the kids!" Ororo shouted. 


End file.
